The Bird of Hermes
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Integra is cursed and there is one man who can break that curse, but who is it. Is it even a Man? Eventual Rip and Integra Pairing. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Integra removed her shirt and spread chaste White wings. Small drops of blood dripped to the floor, from bottom feathers. She knelt over and pored herself over her bed, arms extended, her aristocratic features buried amongst the blankets. She let out an agonized moan, before she glanced at her wrist the scar of .SSS. was still there representing that the curse had not been broken, she knew she had to break the curse or she could never have the heir to the family. She had to find her dark Angel, the man who had black wings,

Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Integra ordered.

"Sir, Its Walter"

"Come in." she said sharply. The door creaked open and Walter walked in with the dry cleaning. Her body lay pressed against the bed. Walter had known of the curse since she was 3. Her right wing fluttered slightly, and a few stray feathers wafted towards the ground. Walter hung the clothes in her closet and took the empty water glass on her nightstand.

"Why me, Walter, Why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry sir, I know you're in pain."

"It's not fair Walter, I have been trying hard my entire life and now the one thing I have to do I can't because of this curse." She cried keeping her nude torso to the bed.

"Sir, it will all be all right I promise, the curse will be broken." He placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame.

Alucard quickly removed his shirt and spread his black wings in the sterile cage he called a room. He spread them wide allowing them to flutter, and to bleed, many feathers caked with blood hit the floor. He laughed maniacally. He deliberately plucked feathers from his wings and strewn them over the floor.


	2. On Dirty Wings

Bird of Hermes 2

I do not own hellsing and neither do you

On Dirty Wings.

"Walter find Alucard he needs to report a mission." Integra ordered as she slumped in her chair, her young body drained of energy.

"You Rang master." He said slyly.

"Yes, you need to report the mission, do you not?" she replied her voice soaked with as much sly as his. Alucard turned away from her to the painting of her father on the mantle. Black feathers fell from his jacket.

"Alucard what are those?" she asked, they stared into each others eyes for many a moment. " remove your jacket and shirt immediately." She ordered.

"Do you need some love Master?"

"I said to remove your clothes now!"

As soon as the clothes were eradicated, Alucard was ordered to spread his wings. As they spread she gasped, they were midnight black. Integra tugged at her cravat, before removing her jacket and blouse. Her hands trembled as she removed her brassiere. She arched forward and spread virgin white wings. She took Alucards hands in hers.

"I've been looking for you for so long, I never knew the answer was right here." She pressed her face to his cold strong chest. "why didn't you tell me this." She asked.

"I never knew you would be the one to be on the other end of this curse, you are so pure."

"And you are so dirty" she replied.

The connection was taking effect, Integra doubled over in pain. She fell against him breathless.

" Do you know how to break the curse?"

"No."

"you have to bear my child." He remarked. Integra's head spun, that's the worst thing possible.

"Bear your child?" she asked,

"Bear my child." He reiterated. Integra's eyes filmed over.

"Not here." She muttered, picking up her discarded shirt and covering her chest with it, with her other hand, she led Alucard up to her elegant bedroom. The bed itself was exquisite, covered in black silk and satin.

"Damn you make it so easy to slide." He scoffed playfully.

"This is how I like my room." She glared at him hatefully. "I do not really want to do this, but it seems to only way to break the curse is for you to put…that…" she drifted off. Integra Hellsing threw her shirt onto the nearby chair and slid into her bed.

"I believe you need to remove your pants." Alucard sang in a happy voice, he was enjoying this too much.

"Get over here, I want this over with quickly," she said coldly removing her suit pants, revealing the black undergarments she had on. Wearing only those she slipped back into bed. The vampire slid in nest to her and rubbed her stomach gently attempting to calm her. It elicited soft moans from her. Quickly enough she straddled him. She unbuckled his pants and tore them down his legs leaving him completely nude. He lay under her, his lanky form exposed, black wings lying neatly under him. She stretched back, fluttering her wings silently.

"You look like an angel." He muttered. The woman locked her knees around him her hands on his biceps and using her 160lbs to her advantage she flipped him over, putting her under him. She remained impassive to the next actions.

"What do you expect I have not been with a woman for more than 200 years."

"Well you better learn quickly, because I am a lot of woman." She swayed.

Dedicated to Dante. I love you.


	3. A broken Heart

Bird of Hermes 3

Rip Van Winkle spread deathly black wings. The only one who knew about them was Dok and he promised not to tell the Mad Major about her 'little problem'. She rolled her shoulders lightly, breathing uselessly. She panicked when she heard the door swing open,

"Dok, Is that you?" she asked. No reply. Hesitantly she turned, Captain Hans Gunche, was staring at her and her little problem. "oh Dear Captain, please don't tell the major, please don't" she begged slightly whiny in a way. Captain rarely talked, he only opened his mouth when he really had something worth saying.

"There would be no point in me telling the Major, after all, Zamiel comes for you tonight Rip Van Winkle, my deepest sympathies." She rolled her shoulders again, sighing, to relieve some stress. She turned to face the Captain, moving her wing, to cover her partial nudity.

"Even though Zamiel is coming, doesn't mean…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"face it Rip, you and I know you are not strong enough to survive tonight," She lowered her head….

"… I just wish…."

Meanwhile back at the Hellsing mansion….

"You Goddamn Bastard! You fucking lied to me!" Integra screamed, livid.

"Aww, come now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I ought to kill you!" She was screaming her tawdry face, red with fury. "No, I take that back, I'm going to do what my father did! You deserve to rot in Hell!"

"Alucard stood back and laughed at her misfortune.

"It was about time I exacted some sort of revenge on this wretched family for imprisoning me, I could have killed you given the opportunity, but no, I hurt you in the worst way I could possibly hurt you."

"God I hate you, I hate you more than you will ever know, I want to violate you like you violated me, I want to tear you apart limb from limb, I want to—"

"—impale me on a iron stake?" he asked. "After all I suppose I am famous for it, being the Vlad Dracul I am no?" Integra was breaking more and more with every word that came out of his mouth. She immediately sat down, her whip dangling in her loose elegant fingers.

"I will watch you rot in that dungeon, you bastard, you are not worthy of living in my realm, May you perish." She muttured.

Due to recent acts of Plagarism on this story I will have to have the chapters notarized before uploading new ones, I apologize but I plan on making this an extremely well written story, and will not stand for such acts. I am sorry for the delay.


	4. A silver Feather

Bird of hermes 4

Rip Polished her rifle for what could have been the last time, she hummed softly, nervously as she did so.

"Walter we are going to have to take care of this ourselves." Integra muttered. She loaded her rifle and ordered the chopper to be ready to go. Wrapping her whip around her waist she left.

As soon as Rip heard the chopper her undead heart began to race wildly.

"I am vorried."

The rope lowered Integra to the ship where she followed the hunter, staring down the 7 foot rifle. Rip began to shake, causing feathers to fall from her clothes. Integra gasped,

"No, are you?" Integra asked.

Rip whined.

" I am." She whinnied. Integra held out her hand.

"Come child, follow me through the darkness and into the light."

A?N I am so sorry I know the chap is short but a lot of crap has been going on, I will update soon.


	5. A broken Woman

The Bird of Hermes 

Integra brought the young girl back to the Hellsing Mansion. She trembled internally, there was something about the Integra Hellsing in front of her that made her shake. Rip Van Winkle was led up to a bedroom in the mansion, she was then locked in with Integra.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to help break the curse that was put on me." Integra said, she walked to the tall, slender woman and ripped the suit down her body, leaving her in her undergarments. Rip covered her chest and stomach, which bore the scar of a swastika.

"what are you doing to me?" she asked trembling slightly. Integra cupped the woman's breasts.

"You're quite small." She stated.

"Please just leave me alone, or kill me." She said. Integra's hands followed every curve on the girl's body. "I don't want to do this." She whined.

'Spread your wings." Integra ordered brazenly. The girl did so.

"tell me what is going on."

"Don't you understand?" she asked the girl.

"No I don't will you tell me?"

"You are to help me break this curse." Rip whined, she was unsure of the terms she was being asked.

" I don't know how…" she cried. Integra placed the girls arms above her head.

"Get to the bed." She told her. The Romanian girl whimpered before she was more or less pushed to the bed. He r undergarments were ripped off and she was left naked, crying.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bird of Hermes Chapter 6 

A/N, I had to replace the chapter because for some reason not all of it uploaded, I knew I wrote more then 5 sentences, and this is chapter 6 I get all my stories and chapters confused so I sometimes mislabel them. .

"_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make of the tattles."_

Integra sat at the end of the bed, her lithe form wrapped in a satin sheet. Her luscious pink lips held a Brazilian cigar. She blew out a puff of smoke elegantly, as she sighed in content.

"Don't be like that, a man would have done worse to you." She whispered to the scared Transylvanian noblewoman, who lay curled fetal, naked in her bed.

"That doesn't make what you did right." She whined. Integra shifted back into the bed, wrapped her arms around the girl. "Just leave me alone."

"For someone who has been released of a curse, you sure are acting rather rude." Integra stood up and went to her nightstand, putting the cigar out in the ashtray that sat there. Rip brought her head to her knees, and muffled cries. "I see nothing here to cry about." Integra said.

"oh, shut up you have no idea what is going on in my head right now." Rip hissed, tears streaking her face.

" I will say what I have told you already, a man would have done worse to you."

"They have." Rip groaned.

"See, its not nearly as bad as you think."

"Really? What are you going to do when Major and them come looking for me."

"We won't let them touch you dear." She said with an emphasis on 'dear'.

"They will kill you to get me back."

"They can try." Integra replied wrapping her arms around Rip, turning her wrist to see that the mark of the .SSS. was gone on both of them. Rip laid back on Integra. She had a warmth that the young vampire lacked. There was a long pause. "Do you want to go back?" she asked.

"No." Rip the Hunter replied.

AN I need Ideas on how to end this sucker.


	7. Chapter 7

The Bird of Hermes 

Chapter 6

A/N the previous chapter didn't completely load right and only half of it showed up so I had to repost, you best be going back and rereading it, it isn't that long trust me.

Rip rested in Integra's arms, her smaller body cradled in the arms of the stronger woman.

"You can be quite gentle." Rip said nuzzling into the other woman's chest.

"You are very soft." Integra said stroking the silky pale skin of the vampire. Rips skin felt so soft compared to Integra's tough tawdry skin. They held each other lazily, on the border of sleep.

There was a loud crash on the first floor of the mansion.

"They're coming for me." Rip cried, turning her face into Integra's chest

"That doesn't mean that they are going to get you." She said strongly wrapping her arms around the vampire. She could hear the soldiers yelling orders and their guns going off.

"Please, don't let them take me." Rip cried tears falling onto Integra's well endowed chest. There was a large explosion and the door blew open. A man in a high collar coat, hat and sandy blonde hair stood with a 1944 German mauser.

Give the girl back to us." He said.

"Never, I will never give her back to you, she doesn't want to go back with you!" He brought the mauser easily to her throat and pressed it just lightly enough to raise on drop of blood on the blade. She tried to make a mental call for Alucard, but something, something was blocking that wavelength and she couldn't finish the call, her mind began to press in on her and she felt suffocated, she was having trouble breathing, and keeping her eyes open. What was going on? She couldn't think, her mind was closing in on her, until finally Integra Wingates Hellsing lost consciousness with the young vampire Rip Van Winkle in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bird of Hermes –Final chapter 

She was groggy, her eyes were blurry, her glasses were missing, and her torso was cold. Her back was lying against a cold, hard, metal table. She wriggled her hands free and sat up. Integra pulled her blonde hair out of her face, and touched her feet to the ground. As she looked around she realized that she was in a lab. Surrounding her there were small creatures in bottles, and folders of files. The human looked around for something to cover her young body with. On the floor there was a bloody sheet, seeing no alternative, she shuddered and wrapped her cold body in it. In mental distress she attempted to call Alucard, but there was still a mind block. She cursed aloud and explored her chambers. Within an hour she found where her female lover had been held captive. The Romanian woman had been torn, violated and broken. She was left on the table crying, bleeding, and if she were human she would have been dead. Integra cupped the womans' cheek.

"My dear it will all be over soon, I swear." She told her dark angel

"You lied to me. You told me I had nothing to fear, nothing to fear! Look at me now! Huh! I've been broken again." Rip whined.

"I'm sorry, its not my fault, I tried my best, look at me, am I any different?" Integra asked.

"This doesn't seem fair, this sort of thing it had been happening all my life, I just want to escape." She cried.

"I can provide that escape for you my dear." Integra murmured wrapping a long lock of blue-black hair around her finger. She helped the captive vampire from her binds


	9. Chapter 9

The Bird of Hermes –Final chapter 

She was groggy, her eyes were blurry, her glasses were missing, and her torso was cold. Her back was lying against a cold, hard, metal table. She wriggled her hands free and sat up. Integra pulled her blonde hair out of her face, and touched her feet to the ground. As she looked around she realized that she was in a lab. Surrounding her there were small creatures in bottles, and folders of files. The human looked around for something to cover her young body with. On the floor there was a bloody sheet, seeing no alternative, she shuddered and wrapped her cold body in it. In mental distress she attempted to call Alucard, but there was still a mind block. She cursed aloud and explored her chambers. Within an hour she found where her female lover had been held captive. The Romanian woman had been torn, violated and broken. She was left on the table crying, bleeding, and if she were human she would have been dead. Integra cupped the womans' cheek.

"My dear it will all be over soon, I swear." She told her dark angel

"You lied to me. You told me I had nothing to fear, nothing to fear! Look at me now! Huh! I've been broken again." Rip whined.

"I'm sorry, its not my fault, I tried my best, look at me, am I any different?" Integra asked.

"This doesn't seem fair, this sort of thing it had been happening all my life, I just want to escape." She cried.

"I can provide that escape for you my dear." Integra murmured wrapping a long lock of blue-black hair around her finger. She helped the captive vampire from her binds. The vampiress stood up elegantly.

"All my life I have been called a leech, a succubus, taken advantage of, told I wanted affection and attention from everyone by people who would never learn to understand me." (that is in reference to Redeath81 aka Mike for telling me the same bullshit like he knows me, and trying to convey that he was right. Needless to say my fiancée is not to pleased with him. This has been done to spite him with my childlike immaturity. The only thing he doesn't get is that I have already been through 10 times the shit he ever will be. This is also trying to one up me by bidding on Hellsing on eBay yeah…loser.) anywho back to the story.

Integra led the woman back to the mansion, leading her by the arm, caressing her lightly. Once the vampiress was back in the room she began, she was faced with Integra's soft expression, and her hand leading her back towards the bed.

END

Thank you all who reviewed I 3 you.

I know this is disappointing to some of you, but you can all blame Mike for that his SN is Redeath81, tell him the succubus sent you. But all in all dealing with his shit has become to overwhelming and led to me not caring about it anymore. So I am going to do the child-like thing that he always says I do. Get attention.

LOOKIE LOOK AT ME LOOKIE.

Yes so fulfilling (Disdainfully)


End file.
